Fulfilled Prophecy
by Wildz2728
Summary: Barkfrost and Hollyleaf,warriors of RiverClan,go on what they think is just a hunt.But they have a talk,and they express their feelings towards each other....one-shot,OCs.


Fulfilled Prophecy

This is a one-shot from Barkfrost's POV. Barkfrost is a RiverClan warrior, and there was a prophecy that his mother, and Hollyleaf's mother, had gotten when they had their litters. Barkfrost never took much notice of Hollyleaf, though their mother's tried to make the prophecy happen by making them spend time together. Barkfrost had a crush on Silentwhisper from another clan, but nothing much happened between them. Now, he and Hollyleaf are falling in love…..oh, to clear things up, Barkfrost is descended from Hawkfrost…….and Hollyleaf is not the Hollyleaf from Power of Three. Hollyleaf is the daughter of Violetflower, a queen, and sister to a tom named Crowfeather.

- - - - - -

Barkfrost padded along silently, Hollyleaf beside him, both of them walking in perfect sync. Barkfrost felt many emotions, but most certainly excited. He and Hollyleaf were going to go hunting together. She had asked him if he wanted to come with her, and he had eagerly agreed. Lately he had just wanted to be near her. When he was with her, his heartbeat quickened, he felt so happy and elated seeing her green eyes look into his, and he loved her scent……everything about this cat drew him in. The sound of her voice, the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, just everything. He knew she was special.

Barkfrost could see the lake ahead. He turned his ice blue gaze to Hollyleaf, grinning at her. They reached the lake, coming to a halt in front of it. Barkfrost sat down in front of the river, enjoying the calming sound of the running water. The sound was so soothing. He always felt more peaceful when he was here. And this moment felt even more spectacular, considering that Hollyleaf was with him. Of course, he was not sure how this beautiful cat really felt about him. He knew with all his heart that he loved her. He wanted to be with her, he wanted her as his mate, he wanted her love.

"Well, here we are. Ready to begin fishing?"Barkfrost asked her, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, of course I am ready."Hollyleaf purred, shaking her head.

"We can see who catches more fish. Of course, I probably will."Barkfrost meowed, grinning playfully.

"We shall see about that, Barkfrost. We shall see."Hollyleaf chuckled, her green eyes showing determination, and something else. Happiness, it looked like.

Barkfrost ripped his gaze away from Hollyleaf, and focused on the water. He waited for a fish to come by. He was starting to loose patience, when he heard a splash. Hollyleaf had fallen into the water! She was swimming back to the shore, laughing. He bent forward to help her up, when he felt cold water against his fur. She had splashed him! He chuckled, now grasping her scruff and pulling her up. She dipped her paw in the water, and once again splashed him. He playfully head-butted her, knocking her down. The both lay on the grass, laughing, and rather wet. Then they looked into each other's eyes, and Barkfrost stood. Hollyleaf also rose.

"Hollyleaf…we need to talk. You see, I, well, want to be more than just friends….."Barkfrost told her, looking at her, waiting for a reaction. He was rather nervous that he would be rejected by her.

"Barkfrost, is this true? Do you…love me? Because I know that I am in love with you."Hollyleaf told him, her green eyes serious.

"Yes, Hollyleaf, I love you with all my heart. I want only to be with you."Barkfrost told her. Well, it was almost true. As much as he loved her, he still wanted power. But hey, he could love and have ambition at the same time, right?

"Barkfrost, ever since we were young I have loved you. But I felt so sad when you began liking Silentwhisper….oh, do not look at me like that. Of course I figured it out!"Hollyleaf meowed, exasperated.

"Well, whatever happened between us then, no longer remains. I never loved Silentwhisper as much as I love you now. Hollyleaf, you are a talented and beautiful cat. I want to be mates. I want your love."Barkfrost murmured.

"You are in luck, then. I believe you that you never really loved Silentwhisper that much. It does not matter about your past love life. What matters is that we love each other now."Hollyleaf meowed, letting out a small purr.

"I love you."Barkfrost purred, licking Hollyleaf's face affectionately. He looked into her green eyes, feeling his heart explode with happiness. This was really happening. She loved him!

"As I love you."Hollyleaf replied simply. She let out another purr as she licked him, and she twined her tail with his.

Without another word between the two, they turned away from the river and padded back to the camp. The prophecy between them was fulfilled.


End file.
